Talk:One Piece (Manga)
Overhaul "Evolution of the Series"? I suggest a complete overhaul of this section. It is full of grammatical errors and awkward sentence structure. For example. "Throughout the 13 years of it's run, One Piece does the world-building style, introducing strange races, each islands would have it's personal cultures, the history of the world, and the modern mythologies. It was known to focus more on the story rather then a typical Shonen fighting." Anyone agree?Lathandien 03:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a really old discussion, but the section is still pretty bad. I could go through and correct all the spelling and grammar errors in each sentence (which there are a lot of), but that may be unneccesary because I think large portions of it are unneccesary. I don't think we really need more than a sentance or two each on backtracking, the size/number of arcs per saga, etc. I think using pretty much every arc/saga (up until the timeskip, which isn't even mentioned in this section.) as an example for each point is a bit much. One or two would likely suffice. And can a manga even really have "cast changes" like the section describes? If so, does Garp, Sengoku and Aokiji leaving the marines even count? They're still likely to be in the series, they just won't have the same jobs. I'm willing to do the work on the overhaul, but I just want to see if anyone agrees or disagrees first, since it's such a large edit. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 17:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No. Only do grammar and spelling fixes and don't remove anything. SeaTerror 17:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I edited the reception section To say the highest total manga sales within japan. One piece sets the record for sales within Japan. Internationally it has yet to break Dragon Ball's hall mark 300,000,000. who is duval? full body? he's a marnie, crocodile? he stayed in impel zeff gone mad? it's a man, and brooke has just joined... so sanji, zoro or luffy... kuro maybe? what happened to him? alveda is with buggy... an there is only one guy there arlong's nose is too long... though it may have been broken. anyone have any ideas? Www.TeamRockIt.weebly.com 19:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :First I answer your question... nobody knows who Duval is as of now, also you can discuss who he CAN be here. The only one really knowing his identity is Oda himself. Next about this page (and any page that is linked in it)... the pages pretty much need updating a bit don't they? Some are now pretty old, as for instance the YouTube-Page, who I just recently found. Kraken 14:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Note on Duval; Not a forum... End of discussion... Plus; This is in the wrong place! One-Winged Hawk 18:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Information to to go to the One Piece section All the information about One Piece except the list should go to the One Piece section. Please let me do this, please stop reversing my edits. Thank you. Joekido 14:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Themes? Trying to build up a list before writing it, any suggestions, this is the ideas so far: #Meaning of "Pirate" #"Justice" #"truth" #Slavery #Conspiracey #Misuse of Power #Human Rights #Family Theres a lot and I'd like help to organise them. :-( One-Winged Hawk 16:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) MR.1 vs ZORO zoro said at the end of their match that finally he cutted steel but didn't he break alot sword for example against Hatchan ??? answer plzzz :You should take that to a forum, article talk pages are for discussing articles' contents. :Also, please don't modify other people's talk, and sign your post with four tildes ~~~~. Little Mermaid? "The Fishman Island arc has several references to fairy tales, notably the Japanese legend of Urashima Tarou',' and the Disney movie The Little Mermaid." I am pretty sure that the Little Mermaid was based off of a real fairy tale, so I am gonna go ahead and remove the "Disney movie" portion. If someone can prove me wrong, then go ahead and change it back. To be honest, I am having a hard time seeing how it relates to the Fishman Island arc in the first place, but whatever..... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid 04:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The Disney movie is only loosely based on the fairly tale, and has a lot of original elements. Ask Angel, I'm pretty sure she was the one who put it up. 04:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) There really isn't that much similarity. The only thing is a city under the sea just happens to be in both. SeaTerror 05:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, that and a mermaid. All I took out was the "Disney movie" part, and when I checked the wikipedia article, both of them seem to be the same basic idea (movie vs. legend) 13:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Subject Matter - Genocide? In the subject matter section, could we consider what happened in Flevance genocide? Also, thinking about it now I suppose the same could apply to Ohara. In Flevance they systematically killed the population due to the Amber Lead Syndrome, even killing those unaffected by the illness to prevent the spread. In Ohara it was the same but instead of Amber Lead it was the knowledge of the Void Century. I wasn't sure before but after I've finished typing this I think it fits and is worth adding. Reeves92 (talk) 02:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the incident in Flevance would be considered a genocide. I think it and Ohara are fine to add to the Subject Matters section. 02:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) 901 So, uh; chapter 901 being the last chapter suppose to be an April fool joke? Don't tease us like that. Joekido (talk) 08:47, April 1, 2018 (UTC) What's an April Fool? 12:45, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Happy Easter. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:44, April 2, 2018 (UTC) One Piece summary In the summary of the story should there be a mention of the Road Poneglyps? They are fairly integral to the future of the plot, I think. 14:24, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Mystery Is a One Piece Genre In the genre section, we have Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy - but it's surprising that there is no 'Mystery'. One Piece is known to be the epitome of mystery in anime and manga, with long-term mysteries such as: - What happened in the Void Century 900-800 years ago? - Where is the All Blue in the world? - What is the One Piece and why will it cause a great war once it's found? - What is the origin of the D. Clan? - Why was the Ancient Kingdom destroyed? - What were the purpose of the 3 Ancient Weapons? - Who is Joy Boy and what will happen on the Fated Day? - Is all of this linked? These long-term ones haven't been answered even after 20+ years. There are also short-term mysteries for individual arcs, examples being: Water 7 Arc -- What's the truth behind Robin's disappearance? Who really assassinated Iceburg? Dressrosa Arc -- Why does Doflamingo hold so much power over the World Government? Who is Kyros and the Toy Soldier? Why do the toys believe they were once humans and why have the humans lost their memories? Wano Arc -- Did Kozuki Toki time travel from the Void Century? Why did Oden want to wait 20 years before opening the border of Wano Kingdom? What government taboo did Rocks D. Xebec delve into? These short-term ones are usually answered by the end of every arc. It's well known that one of the 'hooks' of One Piece is the mystery-based storytelling where the author sets a mystery up, gives scarce hints throughout the series and (if he choose to) finally answers it, he leaves us with other questions which then go on to become new mysteries. Attack on Titan and Fullmetal Alchemist, which both share similar overarching mysteries to One Piece, are labelled with 'Mystery'. So 'Mystery' should be added as one of One Piece's genres in this page. Highly-esteemed analyser Mr Morj's video on Mystery being a core aspect of One Piece's storytelling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki0XiQ8YOes The official OP Podcast's post which also talks about how Mystery is a genre of One Piece: onepiecepodcast.com/2016/08/13/many-genres-one-piece/ (Sidenote: For some reason, whenever I edit the page to include 'Mystery' as a genre, the cover for volume 1 appears twice in the Site Navigation section at the bottom of the page. This wasn't intentional, it must have been a 'glitch'; I was using my iPhone to edit the page). KozukiClan (talk) 16:51, October 31, 2019 (UTC) You realize everything you are saying will eventually be explained? Just because something isn't explained YET doesn't make it a mystery. In fact some of the stuff you mentioned has already been explained so I'm going to assume you're not entirely caught up. Also the podcast is run by a guy who has made crap up before so not only is it unofficial it isn't reliable for anything. SeaTerror (talk) 17:40, October 31, 2019 (UTC) How did you even come to the conclusion that I'm not entirely caught up? Nothing I said indicated that. Also, what type of argument are you making? Attack On Titan's biggest mysteries - what's in the Basement, what exists outside the Walls - were revealed after 85 chapters, which was 7 years after the series started in real-time. We always knew before Chapter 85 that they would eventually be revealed, yet 'Mystery' was always considered a genre of the series even before the reveals. So I don't think you know what you're talking about. Check MyAnimeList for example, all seasons of AOT are labelled with 'Mystery', even the ones before the basement reveal in Season 3 Part 2. https://myanimelist.net/anime/16498/Shingeki_no_Kyojin The overarching mystery of AOT was always similar to the overarching mystery of One Piece: what's in the Shiganshina basement that will be key to understanding and defeating the titans? What's in Raftel that, when found, will cause a great world war that will topple the World Government? Yet one of these has the 'Mystery' label as a genre, while the other doesn't. Attack On Titan took 7+ years to start unveiling its overarching major mysteries and is labelled a Mystery series. One Piece's major mysteries haven't been revealed even after 20 years and won't be until at least around 5 more years, yet doesn't have the Mystery label. One Piece is more of a Mystery series than Attack On Titan, both in terms of content and time taken to be revealed. I'm shocked despite all of this Mystery hasn't been included as a Genre for One Piece yet. KozukiClan (talk) 18:21, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Because you were stating things that we already knew the answers to like the toys. Also by your logic anything that isn't answered right away automatically makes it a mystery genre. SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Then I would blame reading comprehension for that :P You misunderstood haha, I was merely providing examples. But now you're just putting words into my mouth. When did I ever say that my logic is that "anything that isn't answered straight away automatically makes it a mystery genre"? Everything I've said so far is evidence to the fact that Mystery is a genre for One Piece. If AOT is considered Mystery, as MyAnimeList supports, and has a similar overarching mystery to One Piece (what's in the Shiganshina basement that will save the Wall People, what must One Piece be in Raftel that will lead to the overthrowal of the World Government more), then One Piece is a Mystery too. KozukiClan (talk) 18:49, October 31, 2019 (UTC) This is a typical Seaterror cocky attitude that he reverts everything for almost no reasons and make these half assed closed minded arguments instead of accept it. Mystery should apply here because One Piece is full of mysteries so Seaterror's arguments makes no sense. Joekido (talk) 00:29, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Your examples are invalid since they were actually answered. Your logic is that something that isn't explained right away means it's a mystery. That isn't what the actual mystery genre is at all. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Well now you’re just proving Joekido’s post even further. KozukiClan (talk) 19:19, November 1, 2019 (UTC) By that logic Seaterror, Sherlock Holmes is not a mystery because the mysteries were solved by the end. Joekido (talk) 19:45, November 1, 2019 (UTC) A fitting response, since he earlier said the protagonist isn't called Sherlock Luffy when he undid my edit (adding Mystery as a Genre) for the page. KozukiClan (talk) 20:37, November 1, 2019 (UTC) I haven't read Attack on Titan or Fullmetal Alchemist, so I can't speak on those, but I don't think One Piece as a whole qualifies as a mystery. Mystery as a genre has a specific definition which I don't think One Piece fits. The MAIN PLOT of most mystery stories usually revolves around solving a central crime/puzzle. The only thing that I think would really fit that description in One Piece is the Void Century, but solving the mystery of the Void Century isn't what's driving the plot forward, it's Luffy's desire to find the One Piece and become Pirate King. Luffy isn't even interested in the mystery of what the One Piece IS, he just wants to be the Pirate King. Stories can have mysteries within them and not fall under the mystery genre. Water Seven as an arc I think qualifies as part of the mystery genre, in the same way that Thriller Bark qualifies as part of the horror genre, but that doesn't mean we should list horror as one of One Piece's genres. I think all of the genres currently listed apply to the entire series as a whole, mystery doesn't. DewClamChum (talk) 21:08, November 1, 2019 (UTC) I fully understand what you're saying, but as I said earlier, Attack On Titan & Fullmetal Alchemist are listed as Mystery on MyAnimeList -- yet these don't involve solving a central crime nor puzzle. So I don't think Mystery only includes these things you have said. These two series' overarching mysteries are also similar to One Piece's: Attack On Titan -- Finding the Shiganshina basement, which is said to contain the secrets to understanding and defeating the indestructible titans, as well as what's outside the giant walls Fullmetal Alchemist -- Finding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which starts interlinking with a government conspiracy that could destroy the whole of Amestris One Piece -- Finding the legendary island Raftel that contains the treasure of One Piece, which is linked to ancient history and when found, will cause a world war that will topple the oppressive World Government Finding the One Piece in itself is a mystery, because Luffy doesn't know where Raftel is nor what it is itself. If Attack On Titan and Fullmetal Alchemist are considered Mystery, then surely One Piece is one as well due to the similar nature of the mysteries and the protagonists' goals. Here, check out Mr. Morj's video on this topic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki0XiQ8YOes KozukiClan (talk) 21:28, November 1, 2019 (UTC) If you're right about the overarching mysteries of those other series being similar to One Piece, then I don't think they should be considered mysteries either. None of those plots really match with any definition of the mystery genre that I can find online. I don't think MyAnimeList is a good source for this kind of thing. The Wikipedia articles for Attack on Titan and Fullmetal Alchemist don't list their genres as mystery, and neither do the articles about the manga on either series's respective wikis. I don't think Mr. Morj is talking about the mystery genre in that video, just the general concept of mysteries in One Piece. Just because a series has mysteries doesn't mean it's in the mystery genre. DewClamChum (talk) 22:32, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I also wouldn't really consider One Piece as "Mystery", just because Anime Newswork lists both FMA and SnK as "Mystery". --JouXIII (talk) 23:51, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Let's ignore MyAnimeList for the moment. There's a misconception here. The mystery genre is huge, with many sub-genres, but the Detective Mystery sub-genre is the most popular hence why many people conflate Detective stories with Mystery stories. Check out Example 2 for the Fictional Mysteries section: https://literaryterms.net/mystery/ This article lays out the difference really well. You don't need a detective/crime story to be Mystery, as user SeaTerror was saying before in the History the One Piece (Manga) page. Also, rottentomatoes.com/m/they_live shows that 'Mystery' is a genre of They Live. They Live isn't a detective movie, it's about a conspiracy where aliens secretly rule the world and plan to destroy the earth. Here's the plot: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/They_Live#Plot The plot for They Live is similar to Fullmetal Alchemist's plot, where the protagonists discover there's a government conspiracy where the upper echelons of the Amestris Government are controlled by Homunculi, non-human entities who seek to rule the world by sacrificing all of Amestris to make Philosophers Stones (which is what the protagonists are searching for in the first place). Attack On Titan's plot: The protagonist seeks to find the Shiganshina basement to learn the secrets of the titans and he ends up not only learning their origins, but also discovering humanity exists beyond the walls and that they seek to destroy the walled people. So Attack On Titan and Fullmetal Alchemist can be considered as part of the Mystery genre. You don't need a detective story to be part of the Mystery genre. Mystery is a genre of the Harry Potter series: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:British_mystery_films Harry Potter has both short-term mysteries which were answered at the end of every book/movie, and long-term overarching mysteries that were revealed towards the end of the series. This is very similar to the short-term and long-term mystery storytelling of One Piece, which I described in my first post and which Mr. Morj describes in his One Piece Mystery Analysis video. This is a similarity between the two series. Skip to 25:54 of this video from a Verified YouTuber about Harry Potter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq-9BnHPjsY&feature=youtu.be&t=1547 He explains how Harry Potter is a mystery series, for the same reasons I have stated that One Piece is also a mystery series in my first post. Mystery is very much a genre of One Piece just like it is for Harry Potter. Also, if we go by your argument, then why is Tragedy listed as a genre of One Piece on the page? You and SeaTerror said that just because One Piece has many mysteries, it doesn't make it a mystery. Likewise, just because One Piece has many tragedies, it doesn't make it a tragedy. But clearly this is not the case. Hence your logic that "just because One Piece has xxx, it doesn't mean xxx is a genre" conflicts with what previous users have inputted on the page. Either way, that’s not the point I’m making about Mystery. I’m not at all saying that “just because One Piece has mysteries it’s a mystery series”. I don’t know how you concluded that. My point was always that Mystery forms a core element of Oda’s short-term and long-term storytelling like Harry Potter hence One Piece is a Mystery series. KozukiClan (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2019 (UTC)